Adventuring Barbarian - Brb(28), Brd(1), F(1)
'Description' Barbarian 25 / Bard 1 / Fighter 4 by ARHicks00 Got the idea from playing Conan on Playstation 3. This build hasn't been tested yet. Pros: * This Adventuring Barbarian build starts off getting no XP penalities. * Does massive damage on a critical hit * Can gain 40 Strength without Red Dragon Disciple * The gameplay doesn't change for the build as it progresses. * The build gets 33 points in Use magic device allowing it to use scrolls from cantrips to level 9 spell scrolls with little problem. It can also use any weapon or item that was not design for this build. * Gets a massive Will save boost from Barbarian feats. * Does solid non-critical damage. Cons: * The Adventuring build has one offensive feat: Disarm (or Knockdown), one stance: Power Attack, and one power up: Epic Rage. * Critical Hits have little use in certain campaigns with un-critical hittable creatures. * Has low saves throughout the game. * The gameplay of the Adventuring Barbarian build only revolves around melee. The build is very in lacking range and has no spellcasting. * UMD spell buff can easily be dispelled. * Barbarian Rage duration is limited. * The Critical Hits are based on 3 Die rolls. * Suffers XP penalities later in the game 'Variants' Will update soon. 'Character Creation' 'Level Progression' Currently a bug has caused the Level Progression to not appear so a manually written level progression has been written. Barbarian * 1. Power Attack, Cleave Bard * 2. -- Fighter * 3. Extended Rage; Weapon Focus Barbarian * 4. --; STR +1 * 5. -- * 6. Knockdown * 7. -- * 8. --; STR +2 * 9. Improve Knockdown * 11. -- * 10. -- * 12. Improve Criical; STR +3 * 13. -- * 14. -- * 15. Power Critical * 16. --; STR +4 * 17. -- * 18. Great Cleave * 20. --; STR +5 *'Note': You can replace Knockdown/Improve Knockdown with Disarm/Improve Disarm in humanoid driven modules. Barbariann * 21. Great Strength I * 22. -- * 23. Great Strength II * 24. --; STR +6 * 25. Great Strength III; Thundering Rage * 26. -- * 27. Great Strength IV Fighter * 28. --; STR +7; Overhwhelming Critical * 29. Great Strength V, STR +7; * 30. Great Strength V; Epic Rage 'Skill Point Progression' Skill Points * Listen 33 (Li) * Spell Craft 30 (SC) * Tumble 30 (Tu) * Use Magic Device 33 (UMD) * Perform 3 (P) 'Character Notes' * The Adventuring Barbarian build can attack six times per round. It's attack bonus starts at +46/+41/+36/+31/+26/+21 wit +8 STR and Rage while without an enchanted weapon with 65 being it's highest roll. (Roll of 19) With Epic Rage, +8 STR item and +8 enchant weapon, it's +58/+53/+48/+43/+38/+33 77 being it's highest roll. (Roll of 19) With Heroism, Greater Heroism, and War Cry scrolls or spells, the Adventuring Barbarian will gain 10 AB for a total of 68 AB with the highest roll being 87. With Knockdown it's 50 (no enchants) AB to 81 AB. (91 AB Buffed) This allows it to hit other Bard/RDD builds and Iron Sorcerer. * Listen Score can be get a total of 33 Base + 8/+4 Wisdom item + 2 Heroism + 4 Greater Heroism + 10 Amplify + 20 for 73 to checks. A Gray dwarf gets 54 towards Move Silently Checks with Skill Focus: Move Silently and +8 Dexterity item. * With a 8/+4 Constitution item and Epic Rage, the Adventuring Barbarian can get a HD boost of 620. That's a lot of survivability. * Like every melee build in PvP, if you try to use a melee build in a non-high end server, the result will be disasterous. It can get a score of 49/+19 with Barbarian putting it on par with the F/WM/B/RDD Terracotta Soldier and does more damage in a critical. (Although, the Terracotta soldier has less dice rolls) However, the critical hit of rate of F/WM/B/RDD builds are better than the Adventuring Barbarian. Although, the Adventuring Barbarian maybe one of the few builds that can knockdown the F/WM/B/RDD. (Though, disarming would be better) As mentioned earlier, it's more of a PvM build. It can also use UMD, though, any and every spellcaster can lay waste to this build as well as any other melee-build. * It's damage varies, but the formula is 30/+10 from strength + 2d6 Overwhelming Critical + Enchantments + Rage + Buffs + 2d8 Thundering Rage + Weapon = Total then critical total. For example, 30/+10 from BASE Strength + 2-12 Overwhelming Critical + 8 Enchanted damage + 10/+5 Epice Rage + 8/+4 Strength item + 1d8 Warhammer (One handed) = 28 to 36 damage with a critical total of 88 to 135. With Power attack give +3 damage for 31 to 39 and a critical total of 97 to 144 with one-handed power attack. When using a two-handed weapon, the damage is increase by +10 for 41 to 49 damage to 118 to 165 on a critical. With Power Attack, you gain an additioanl +6 damage 47 to 55 for 136 to 183 damage on a critical. Different weapons, races, and gear as well holding your weapon differently will result in different damage bonuses. * The reason it does not have Blind Fight is because Blind Fight in PvP will do it no good since most spellcasters can put this build down in a non-high end server with non-saving spells. With UMD, he can wear the highest AC gear landing +60 AC, but he's still not above being hit by other spells. Any non-spellcasting UMDers using buffs can easily be dispelled. * With 30 Spellcraft and 6/+3 Dexterity Item, you can get a 20 on Reflex saves. If you need to raise it, you can get a +5 Reflex ring and +5 Resistance ring for 30. Not really good, but it'll do for PvM and with Freedom of Movement, you can avoid movement impairments. With 30 Spellcraft and 8/+4 Wisdom you get a 25 on Will saves. (30 with resistance ring) With 30 Spellcraft and 8/+4 Constitution, you get a 33 on Fortitude saves. (38 with +5 resistance ring) With Epic Rage, Fortitude is raise to 38 while Will saves are raise to 33. (42 Fort to 38 Will with +5 resistance ring) * End game Barbarian can rage for 15 rounds per Rage. * The following was taken from Iron Sorcerer - Sor(16),ASC(10),Clr(2),M(2). These are all the items which the Adventuring Barbarian can wear. AC with Epic Gear: 10 base +12 Tower shield +8 +10 Bracers of Armor 10 +8 Mithril fullplate +8 Cloak of Protection +8 +5 Natural Armor Amulet +5 +5 Boots of the Sun soul +5 +3 Dex bonus (with +6 Dex equipment) +3 Tumble ---- 64 Subtract 2 from your gear when you are enaged. Having a level 30 Druid cast Tortoise Shell on you will increase your AC to 69/65. On another note, having a spellcaster or using a scroll/potion/item with Haste will increase your AC to 65/63 to 70/68 when combined with TS. Category:Character builds Category:Melee Character builds